memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Rahm
|birthplace = Mineral Wells, Texas, USA |characters = Norvo Tigan }} Kevin Rahm is the actor who portrayed Norvo Tigan in the seventh season episode . Born as Kevin Patrick Rahm in Mineral Wells, Texas he was raised in Bossier City, Louisiana. He attended the Brigham Young University where he also started to study pre-law but dropped out to persue an acting career in 1996. Rahm is perhaps best known for his role as Kyle McCarty in the drama series , a role he portrayed in over sixty episodes between 2001 and 2004. From 2007 to 2012, he played a recurring role in the award winning drama series Desperate Housewives, joining in the fourth season as a new neighbor, Lee McDermott with his boyfriend Bob Hunter, portrayed by Tuc Watkins, appearing in a total 53 episodes. His co-stars in the series included Teri Hatcher, Neal McDonough, Brenda Strong, Vanessa Williams, Ellen Geer, and Scott Bakula. Rahm guest starred in several television shows including episodes of Touched by an Angel (1996, with Susan Diol), Pacific Blue (1998, with Eric Steinberg), Beverly Hills 90210 (1999, with Karen Austin and Nikita Ager), Ally McBeal (2001, with Renee Goldsberry and Albert Hall), Friends (2001), Joan of Arcadia (2005, with Michael Welch, Becky Wahlstrom, Jane Daly, Mike Starr, and Mark L. Taylor), Grey's Anatomy (2005, with Lisa Kaminir), CSI: NY (2006, with Robert Joy), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006, with Wallace Langham and Liz Vassey), Scrubs (2007, with Ken Jenkins), and Without a Trace (2008, with Enrique Murciano and Steven Weber). In addition, Rahm had recurring roles as Hansen in the short living drama series Rescue 77 (1999, with Marjorie Monaghan), as Leo Gorelick in the comedy series Everything's Relative (1999), and as Dr. Danny Kozak in the comedy series Jesse (1999-2000). Among his early credits are featured parts in films such as the drama Of Love and Betrayal (1995), the television thriller Out of Annie's Past (1995), the drama Same River Twice (1996, with Robert Curtis Brown, John Putch, and David Cowgill), the short drama Turning Point (1996), the television horror film Legion of Fire: Killer Ants! (1998, with Christine Romeo and Ron Sarchian), and the crime thriller Clay Pigeons (1998, with Phil Morris and Steven Anderson). Further film projects are the action thriller Intrepid (2000, with Johnny Martin, Clive Revill, and Warren Munson), the comedy Nurse Betty (2000, with George D. Wallace, Steven Culp, and Deborah May), the comedy Alfie (2004), the drama Mojave Phone Booth (2006), the comedy LA Blues (2007, with Daniel Roebuck), and the comedy Route 30 (2008, with David Cowgill). Rahm had guest roles in CSI: Miami (2009, with David Lee Smith), Three Rivers (2009, with Alfre Woodard and William Sadler), and The Mentalist (2010), and appeared in the television movie Open Books (2010). Rahm is an active member of the Pacific Resident Theatre Company in Venice, California. More recent projects include the television drama Red Zone (2014), the thriller Nightcrawler (2014, with Michael Papajohn, Marco Rodriguez, Jamie McShane, Kiff VandenHeuvel, and Bill Blair), and the short film Taking Flight (2015, with Ray Wise). Rahm had recurring roles in the television series I Hate My Teenage Daughter (2011-2013), Surviving Jack (2014, starring Rachael Harris), Bates Motel (2015), Madam Secretary (2015, co-starring Bebe Neuwirth and Keith Carradine), and as Ted Chaough in the drama series Mad Men (2010-2015). For Mad Men, Rahm received a Screen Actors Guild Award nomination for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series in 2016, shared with Bruce Greenwood. http://variety.com/2015/film/awards/sag-award-nominations-2016-nominees-full-list-1201657169/ Other Trek connections * 1996 In the Blink of an Eye (television drama), with Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Brian Markinson, and Mary Mara * 1996 Unabomber: The True Story (television drama), with Dean Stockwell, Bill Mondy, and Noel De Souza * 1997 Divided by Hate (television drama), with Jim Beaver * 1999 Valerie Flake, with Jay Underwood, Christina Pickles, Rosemary Forsyth, Ann Gillespie, John Putch, and Dendrie Taylor * 2005 Close to Home episode "Divine Directions", with John Carroll Lynch and Edward Conna * 2006 Crumb episodes "Pilot" and "Gift of the Magpie", with Rende Rae Norman * 2006 Night Stalker episode "Timeless", with Gabrielle Union and Alex Datcher * 2007 Conspiracy (television pilot), with Sam Anderson * 2007 Nonplussed, with Paula Malcomson External links * * * de:Kevin Rahm es:Kevin Rahm nl:Kevin Rahm Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers